Unfinished things
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: They can't say they had a bad first year, because they didn't. When the summer holiday arrives, the Geeks prepare themselves to sophomore year the best way: seizing the days. And maybe their second year can be way better. / focus on the Geeks, but Freaks show up as well.
1. One

**A/N**: Erm... Hay.

I'm afraid I'm obsessed with Freaks and Geeks. More than that, I'm complete and absolutely in love with Bill/Vicki and this fic will probably focus on them and the Geeks a lot (vide chapter one). The Freaks will show soon enough, tho, don't worry.

The story places in the summer between their freshman and sophomore year, Lindsay coming back from the summit camp and stuff.

I don't know where I'm going with this, I only have two chapters completed and I don't have a beta reader. It probably sucks - my writing - because I don't write in English in a while and it's not my first language. Pardon me.

Feel free to review and contact me. And I'm sorry anything.

* * *

**ONE**

She surprised him exactly one week after Lindsay left to the summit camp – he knew it _exactly_ because his friend Neal was counting. He was in his room laughing at some CBS' movie and didn't hear the doorbell ring. He didn't know that Vicki Appleby was at his door.

Was Ben who opened the door, unable to hide the surprised expression.

"Oh. Vicki… hello."

"Hello, Coach!" she answered a bit anxious, but smiling. "Is Bill at home?"

Ben couldn't be more surprised, before he thought what other reason the girl would be at their door since the kids have the same age and go to the same school; so he let her pass.

"Yes, sure. Come in."

She shyly entered in the small house and her eyes gleamed with the sign of Bill's mom, Gloria, even though the woman was puzzled.

"Hi, I'm Vicki. Appleby? I'm on Bill's class." The girl said, offering a hand to Gloria, who shook it smiling.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you. I'm Gloria."

Vicki couldn't pretend she wasn't amazed. "You're so pretty, Miss Haverchuck."

"Please, just Gloria. And you are a very pretty young lady too."

"So I heard." Vicki replied, blushing a little with a memory. She dried her hands nervously on her shorts. "Can I talk to Bill?"

"Of course, he's in his room, come on." Gloria said, before shout "Bill? You have a visitor!" she guided Vicki through the little house. "Aren't you one of the girls who went to the hospital when he had that peanut incident?" Vicki nodded, blushing again and Gloria smiled as if it was important. "You are luck; he spent the whole week with Sam and Neal. You came in the right day." Stopping at the second door in the corridor, she whispered "I think they are getting bored of each other."

Vicki waved it off. "I doubt so. They're friends since when? First grade?"

Gloria smiled, because it was way more than that. She knocked twice before opening the door.

"Honey? Someone is here to talk to you."

At this point he knew it wasn't Sam or Neal, because the guys always come straight to his room without even asking, but he couldn't think of anyone else who'd come to his house (Alan, maybe? Would he?), so it was quite a shock when he saw Vicki standing behind his mom.

"Hi, Bill." She said calmly, way different than the bossy cheerleader who punched Neal once.

Not knowing what to do, he kept where he was – sitting on the floor – looking like he had no idea what was going on (because he really hadn't).

"Vicki! Oh… hi."

Gloria stepped back. "I'll leave you two. Make yourself at home, Vicki." She left letting the door open.

Vicki entered in his room, noticing all the Star Wars' posters on the walls, his photos with his friends – so many photos -, all the geek stuff he has. It was quite amazing, if she bothered to say. But she felt awkward at that moment. What made she go there in the first place? She just couldn't remember the arguments she used to convince herself.

It was probably because the talk they had that day in the laundry – the way he was nice even though she was a bitch with him, and how honest he was, how he was clearly not interested in her (is it weird? That she liked him exactly because he didn't like her the way every single boy does?). She felt weird anyway, it was inevitable – the awkward way they looked to each other.

"Am I interrupting? I can… I don't kn-" she started, but he cut her.

"No, I'm just… I'm just watching a movie. I saw it a million times. Wanna watch it to? With me?"

She looked at the TV. It was a _Muppets_' movie (she seriously think that they're the best ever), so why not?

"Yea, of course."

Bill smiled – a timid smile, but she saw it, she loved it – and slid to give her space. "Make yourself comfortable."

With a smile as shy as his, she sat by his side and laughed right in the next scene. Miss Piggy is seriously awesome.

-X-

"Don't tell anybody," Vicki said, after a while, drying the tears of laugh with the back of her hands. "but I'll always love the _Muppets_. Best show ever."

He breathed out, relieved because he thought she'd said he couldn't tell anyone about her visiting him. Then he replied.

"_Saturday Night Live_ is the best show ever."

"Oh Bill, come on! Not after Bill Murray left."

His eyes widened a bit; that girl would never cease to amaze him, would she?

"You're kind of right with this one." She nodded like it was end of conversation. "But I can find a dozen other shows better than _Muppets_."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there are none!"

"You're wrong."

"What? Are you gonna say _Sesame Street_?"

"No!" he wasn't. "But there are… _Battlestar_, and…"

"I'll give you the ultimate reason why _Muppets_ is better than any show you say." She cut, trying not to realize how close they were from each other.

"Yea? Bring it on." Bill replied in the same tone. She smiled and pointed the TV.

"You're watching it right now. And you could be watching anything. Especially because you said you already saw this movie infinite times."

He looked at the TV, trying to find an escape, but she was right. He couldn't argue with that, he _did_ choose _The Muppets_.

"Told you." She said, triumphant.

The movie was back from the commercials and they fell into awkward silence again, focusing on what was going on with Kermit and his friends, but, at that moment, Bill was curious about other things. He took a moment to look at Vicki – her blonde hair kind of messy, because she was laying her head on his bed, her white skin that was really beautiful, the floral top she was wearing (he thought it'd always be surprising seeing her in normal clothes instead of the cheerleaders white-and-green uniform), the jeans shorts and red All Stars – he didn't need Neal to say how beautiful Vicki is, he knew that too well. You don't have to be a genius to notice, to be honest.

All of that wasn't new. What was new was the fact that she bothered enough to come to his house just to do nothing. What was new was that he didn't _know_ her. He thought he did, but it was untrue; she proved him wrong with two lines. He should've had imagined, when she laughed about _The Jerk_ – that one day in a laundry, with an event no one believes – and he had never thought of Vicki Appleby as perfect (Maureen is perfect, he always thought; and he thought he could fall in love with her, but it never happened), but Vicki was different from almost everything he thought of her. It was hard to understand.

"Vicki?" he finally said. She pretended she didn't notice him observing her and looked at him.

"What?" the girl answered, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Why did you come here today?"

There it was, the question she was expecting since the beginning. She tried to sound casual, shrugging.

"I don't know, I thought we could have some fun."

He tilted his head, trying to read through her words.

"But… why aren't you with Maureen or Darla? Even Cindy?" he knew Vicki and Cindy aren't much friends, but why not?

"Are you kidding me? Cindy is a crazy bitch! Besides, why aren't you with Sam and Neal?"

Bill smiled.

"Fair enough." He said and she smiled too. "I hope you're having fun, then."

"I am."

They nodded and looked to the TV simultaneously.

"I love that scene." Vicki said at the same time Bill spoke.

"Vicki?"

"I…" she said again, looking at him. "love that scene. Miss Piggy is my favorite character ever. Yea?"

"Yea." He repeated not processing what she said.

She laughed a little, because that wasn't the answer and looked at him – really _looked_ at him. Maureen was friends with the geeks since her first day, and Vicki made sure to ignore the girl's arguments at how awesome they were every time she talked about them; she always said Sam was the cute one, _wasn't he?_ Neal was the funny one and Bill was the awkwadorable (a word she made herself, because she liked creating words) one, because he _was_ awkward and adorable.

But he was losing it, wasn't he? The awkward tone. She heard Coach Ben was putting Bill into some sports; he was running every morning, and training baseball, that he loves. He still talked slowly, fumbled in his words sometimes, or thought too much about them; he still had to use glasses. But he had something… attractive. And the boy knows how to kiss.

It was right at this thought that he did it again – stroke right to her feelings (the cold in her stomach, butterflies everywhere) – by leaning forward a bit, doubting for one second (please, don't doubt, keep going), then going on closer, closer, closer enough to see the freckles in her nose before closing his eyes and kissing her. And that time was different, because he dictated the tempo, did everything his way.

And it was damn good.

-X-

Some little things. The way she closed her fingers on his shirt or how her other hand was in his face, pulling him closer; the way he embraced her and had his fingers in her hair (her soft hair that smells so good); the way she sighed in his lips delighted, or frustrated, when they were interrupted in what felt too short time. Those little things were his arguments, and he was keeping them.

"Hey kids." Gloria said, a happy – almost silly – mother-like smile on her face. "I made you some sandwiches and lemonade."

"Thank you, Miss… _Gloria_." Vicki said. She still was holding Bill's shirt.

Gloria put the platter on the floor and left. Bill could swear she was giggling. He leaned to take a glass of juice, but Vicki kissed him again. _So that was why she was there_.

-X-

"They are _kissing_!" Gloria told Ben as soon as she saw him, and sat by his side on the sofa. He looked genuinely surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, I stood there for almost a minute waiting them to notice me! She's so pretty!"

"She should be, she's the captain of the cheerleaders."

Was Gloria's turn to ask "Really?"

"Yep. I heard she's a gymnast since she was five." He said matter of fact, and Gloria whispered an "oh". After a minute of silence, Ben added "You have a hell of a lucky son."

-X-

But she wasn't there for the kisses, he knew a bit latter. She really was there for some fun, even if it involved some movie she could watch at her room and turkey sandwiches. She wanted to laugh at silly things, simple things, just to break the routine.

They had so much in common, like the basic, when Ben came to ask them what flavor of ice cream they'd want (they both answered "Chocolate!" together and with the same tone of excitement, then laughed), as they had differences. And they didn't know right there and them that they could build something important, strong; but they knew they were liking their dynamic.

A couple hours later, when Bill walked Vicki to the front door, she hold his hand, stopping him from opening the door, got on her toes and kissed him again.

"I'll call you, okay?" she said.

"If you say so."

She said her good byes to Gloria and Ben and left in her bike. Bill was left to face his mother and stepfather.

"Don't." he cut when he saw the first sign of questions, and stumbled the way to his room as fast as possible.


	2. Two

**A/N**: You guys! Thank you for your reviews, I loved!

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. The next one we'll have a Lindsay and the Freaks. I wrote a bit more and I'm trying to figure out where this fic is going. I might or might not have something in mind. Although I need to get in touch with my nerdy-self to give an accurate version of the Geeks. I'm trying. Let me know if I'm failing, okay?

Oh, and if you guys see some typo or grammar mistake, inbox me. (as long as you're not, you know, rude.)

Thank you for reading!

xx

* * *

**TWO**

The geeks were at Sam's a few afternoons later playing Atari when the phone rang.

"Your house." Neal hummed, focused on destroying Bill's ships. He didn't have to, though, because Sam already was reaching for the phone.

"Weir's house." He said on a serious tone.

"_Sam?_" a familiar voice said on the other side and he stood a bit straighter. "_It's Maureen_."

"Yea, hi Maureen." The boy tried not to sound nervous, but even a couple of weeks with Cindy Sanders weren't enough to make him feel comfortable with beautiful girls. "How's your summer?"

"_It's been cool, even if it's far from the beach_." Sam thought he heard girls' laugh. Maureen probably was with some friends. "_Listen, what you and the guys are going to do tonight?_"

"What? Uh… I don't know, probably nothing important. Why?"

More laughing when he heard her whisper "_they're free_" for someone who replied "_shut up! Just tell him_." It sounded a lot like Vicki.

"_Cool. 'Cuz I have something we can do_."

Sam hadn't realized he was twisting the phone wire nervously until she said that.

"We?"

"_Yes. A party, do you want to go?_"

He made a face, doubting they'd be welcome to any party.

"What kind of party?"

When Maureen talked, she sounded excited. "_Two kinds. Vicki's parents are out of town for some last minute conference in D.C. and her older brother just came from college. He's throwing a keg party, but before that we want to do a warm up with a make out party._"

Sam groaned.

"Really?"

"_Yea, why not? It'll be fun_."

Sam didn't remembers having too much of a good time the last time, before getting into that room with Cindy, so he groaned again. He also knew that Neal wouldn't be much happy about that party as well.

"_Come on, Sam. Talk to the guys. It _will_ be fun, I promise!_" it took him a moment to realize that Maureen was practically begging him to go. "_Tell Neal Darla has a crush on him_."

Sam laughed, especially when he heard Darla's pit voice scream "_MAUREEN! Told you not to tell anyone!_" and the other girls laugh.

"Well, _that_ changes stuff."

"_Great. At Vicki's, them. Six thirty. See you there!_"

"See ya." He answered, but she was gone already.

"Oh, he's still here." Neal ironized without taking his eyes out of the TV screen when Sam stepped into the room again. "Can we know who the person who rented you by the phone was?"

"Yes, it was Maureen. She was inviting us to a party today."

"Which party?" Bill asked.

"A keg-make-out party at Vicki's. Her parents are out and her older brother in, apparently. Today at six thirty."

He saw Neal's face at the mention of "make out" and Bills smile before saying "Uh, a make out party. Maybe I'm gonna kiss Vicki Appleby again.", just to make Neal more nervous. Sam couldn't deny it, it was fun to make fun of his friend. Neal was the only one who always bragged about girls and the only one they had never heard anything about it.

"Hey, Neal? Maureen wanted me to tell you that Darla Roberts has a crush on you."

He just rolled his eyes.

"Liar."

"You always think everyone is lying, Neal." Bill said matter of fact. "That's not very nice."

"Shut up."

"Well…" Sam started. "She sounded a bit betrayed on the phone, like it was her secret – when Maureen told me." He could see Neal's expression changing. "I think it's about time you stop waiting for my sister to like you."

They laughed – except Neal.

The thing about Darla Roberts was… she wasn't a cheerleader. She wasn't even in the same school as everyone else; she just was Vicki's best friend, because they were in ballet together since ever. She was a tiny skinny girl with olive skin and curly hair and her family was Jewish too. But most of all…

"Come on, Neal. Darla is hot." Sam said, his last shot.

"And I think she's the only girl in the entire school who's you height." Bill completed, just to be punched in the arm. "Doesn't matter, the joke totally worth."

And it didn't matter, because Neal already was in.

-X-

Summertime means girls in light dresses and boys in shorts. And even though they had changed Lindsay's keg almost a year ago, the boys were happy to have some beer to drink on that hot night.

They arrived a couple of minutes before six thirty and were welcome by the male version of Vicki – he was much taller than her, but they had the same green eyes, dimpled smile and blond hair.

"Hey!" he greeted smiling. "Victoria, I think they're your friends here! Come on, guys." He let them pass and shook their hands. "I'm Paul. Hey." He stopped at Sam. "Isn't you the brother of that hot mathlete? What was her name…?"

"I have a sister who was a mathlete, but I don't know if it's the sam-"

"Of course it is." Neal cut. "It's Lindsay. Everyone calls her 'the hot mathlete'."

"Oh, yea! Lindsay Weir." Paul said slowly. Sam looked closer, tilting his head. The guy was probably high. "Is she coming?"

"No. She's on a summit program, she just comes home in a couple of days."

Paul seemed disappointed and the boys used his distraction to leave to the next room, where the make out party was actually happing.

"God damn it, Sam. Vicki's brother likes your sister, my brother likes your sister, Nick Andopolis likes your sister… and she isn't even popular!"

"Please, stop. You're making me sick of the stomach." Sam begged. It wasn't comfortable when Neal talked about Lindsay.

"Hey guys!" they were greeted by no one less than Cindy, who handed them red cups with beer. "Hi Sam." She smiled the way she used to smile at him and he smiled back, happy for not feeling weird or too much in love with her anymore.

"Hey Cindy. How are you doing?"

"Amazing. It was so cool of Vicki for inviting me today. Tomorrow I'm embarking to L.A. first thing in the morning. I've never been in there."

"Neither did I." he answered, making her laugh. He took a sip of his beer (it tasted awful) and was about to say something when Darla interrupted.

"Yes, enough people for us to start!" she said eagerly, pushing everyone to the middle of the room. "Everybody sit down, boy, girl, boy, girl; rules: girl on girl allowed," she ignored the smirks around the room "but guy on guy is not necessary – unless, you know, they both want to."

"Very modern." Someone commented.

"Shut up." The little girl cut. Very potent for a girl so short. "Three rolls with the same couple are seven minutes on heaven in the TV room right there." She pointed a door across the living room. At this point everyone was at their places. There were a lot of people. "Who wants to start?"

The boy next to Maureen raised his hand. He was a jock from the football team called Brandon. His bottle landed on Sean. Great start. Five people later, it was Bill's turn. He was as uncomfortable as the last time, especially because Vicki's eyes were on who that bottle would point too. After a couple of spins, it pointed to Darla, which made Neal groan.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Bill looked at her and she smiled shyly, looked at Vicki, them shrugged to him. God, he hated that game (but was that game that brought Victoria Appleby to his house, shut up). Without looking at the girl by his side (the wifey, as Ben was calling her lately) to a confirmation, he approached Darla and kissed her – just a touch of lips, nothing more.

A few people were surprised that Darla allowed it. Only a couple of months ago, Vicki had made such a big deal about Bill Haverchuck kissing her _cheek_, but they guessed things change, and Darla is a nice girl.

It was Vicki's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Maureen, who smiled.

"Of course, darling." The girl said, making the blonde laugh. The first girl on girl of the night.

Neal won a kiss from Cindy, Sam kissed a friend of Darla (judging by her body type, she was a ballerina too) and Darla kissed another girl until it was Maureen's turn. She twisted the bottle and closed her eyes for a brief moment, didn't look at anyone until the bottle stopped. A quiet gasp passed through a few people in that circle – it was pointing to Sam.

She smiled and he smiled too. She crawled and stopped in front of him. They looked at each other and laughed. It was weird, they were friends. Oh God, that'd probably suck.

"Okay." Maureen said, trying to stop laughing.

"Okay." Sam repeated, laughing too.

"Come on, guys."

"Don't rush me, V." the girl said, breathing to concentrate. "Okay."

They leaned to each other at the same time, meeting halfway. It was supposed to be quick and simple, but she parted her lips with a sigh that took Sam to another level. He made the kiss deeper (he didn't know he could kiss that way) and she allowed (she wanted it), and it lasted forever – which was an annoyingly short time. When they broke apart, they were both smiling despite the fact that Cindy Sanders was burning Maureen with her eyes.

But was only when it was Bill's turn again that they knew that party would be totally fun. He spun the bottle and they laughed.

"Of freaking course!" Sean shouted, because it was pointing to Vicki.

The girl's cheeks were pink and she could barely hide the smirk in her lips. For a brief second Bill thought how beautiful she was that night, wearing a white dress with sunflowers painted on it, her hair loose on her shoulders, with a yellow ribbon on it. She looked at him. Everyone was waiting to see what'd happen.

They all knew that Bill and Vicki sure had spent more time in heaven than necessary the last make out party, but they could be doing _anything_. Sleeping, because they were bored. Or… playing paper, rock, scissor. Only six people on that circle knew exactly what happened that night and were waiting to see what Bill would do now.

Vicki smiled for real and Bill shook his head with a laugh. He passed his fingers on her hair, pushing them out of her shoulder and holding her neck, he pulled her to him almost possessive and she laughed before kissing him. They knew each other too well by now (five days, only five days), and each kiss was simpler, better.

"Holy shit." Neal whispered. There wasn't much to say. Things definitely change.

-X-

At the third roll that Sam and Maureen ended together, they had seven minutes in heaven. He entered first and she closed the door, they both feeling like they were smiling like idiots.

"It's quite crazy, don't you think?" he said, voice low. The girl nodded approaching.

"I can't believe Vicki and Bill kissed like that. I mean, I knew they were together, but she was making such a big deal at not being obvious, just to blow it in the first opportunity…"

Sam ignored the fact _he_ didn't know about Bill and Vicki _together_. He was more interest in the beautiful girl on jeans skirt and green top in front of him.

"You're beautiful." He caught himself saying, making her smile. He was trapping her against the door, looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"Have you noticed?" Maureen asked.

"What?"

She held his shirt, pulling him closer.

"You are taller than me." It came out as a whisper and he smiled before he kissed her.

He did notice it. First, when Maureen arrived, he was ridiculously shorter than her; and now, Jean was reminding him every single day how fast he was growing those first weeks of holiday, how Lindsay would be surprised. It was about time.

When their seven minutes wrapped, they left the TV room still tangled on each other.

"We are out." Maureen shouted, as they headed to the kitchen.

"Damn, those geeks are doing great today!" Alan, who had arrived sometime between the second and third roll said, because Bill and Vicki had left twenty minutes ago and Neal and Darla were on the sofa.

At the kitchen, Bill and Vicki were dancing a slow song by The Police. She was laying her head on his shoulder, they were barely moving. Maureen and Sam didn't know, but the couple of friends just had to fight their right for a slow dance, since one of the jocks thought she deserved better than a geek.

"I've got better, your piece of crap!" she had answered pushing him, and counted with a little help of her brother, who poked the guy that was bothering then.

"Piss off." Was the only words Paul had to say and the guy was gone.

-X-

Later that night, when Sam came home with a silly smile on his face, his parents were watching _Dallas_; he wasn't fast enough to escape the questions.

"How was at your friend's house, Sammy?" Jean asked; he was far enough for them not to notice the beer breath, but not for them not to notice the eager in his eyes.

"I kissed Maureen Sampson." He said, like he was dreaming. Jean smiled and Harold raised his eyebrows.

"Another girlfriend? That's fast!"

"No, it's not! I broke up with Cindy months ago! And I don't know if Maureen is my girlfriend, not yet. We are friends, real friends. We like the same stuff."

"And how old is that girl?"

"We met her, Harold." Jean said in a soft voice. "Remember? When the kids were playing that Dungeons and Dragons game the night after Lindsay left."

"Oh, it's _that_ girl?" both Jean and Sam smiled. "I think she's okay, then."

"She's lovely."

"She looks like a democratic, though."

Sam laughed and Jean shook her head.

"Harold!" she said smiling. "The kid is fourteen."

"Doesn't matter, now days all the kids think they know everything about life. Look at Lindsay, for example, trying to drive us crazy last year. In my time, you know what happened to kids like those? They got into student groups, fought the police and died!"

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed, half annoyed, half laughing. "Neither Maureen nor Lindsay are going to fight the police, relax. You don't have to worry about stuff like this; they are both very responsible girls who can do no wrong."

But he knew how many cups of beer Maureen had that night and how interested in politics she was; and he didn't know that, but at that moment, his sister was somewhere in Texas leaving her last concert of The Grateful Dead covered with grass and soaking wet because of the rain.


	3. Three

**THREE**

Lindsay Weir left the Deadheads and Kim in Colorado and took the first bus in the morning back to Chippawa. She was counting on no one finding out she never went to the summit camp, but you never know. Every single step she took out of her natural patch the last year ended up being known by her parents.

This time, of course she had made everything right. A few months with Daniel Desario and Kim Kelly could make one learn one thing or two. She had sent a notification to the camp telling them she was sorry but couldn't make it this year and hopped she could have the opportunity in another moment.

While she rehearsed her answers about the camp, she wanted to believe everything would be fine, but deep down she still felt the fear of being caught, even with Kim telling her to relax ever once in a while.

Follow the Grateful Dead that summer had made Lindsay think about so many things. How was she going to cope with her life? Did she want to go to college? To a freaking great college? Leave town and maybe find a new life, free, doing as she pleases? Away from her parents and their rules and probably away from the so good friends she made? Away from her brother? Or she'd rather be near and help with the family business?

Did she want to meet new people, new guys like her, like _Barry_; or she wants the crazy, adorable people she already know in her hometown? People like Ken and Nick…

Nick… that was something unfinished she'd had to put in order. There's no lie in saying she was quite confused, because it wasn't like she didn't like Nick in the first place; she did! They clearly weren't in the same patch and he kind of freaked her out. When he wasn't high – something Sarah achieved and she hadn't – he was great company, funny and lovely. If he made a little effort, he'd go great at school. That's other thing Sarah would probably achieve as well, put some conscious in his head. Lindsay had failed hard with their relationship.

On the other hand, there was Barry. She almost forgot how great friends they were and how easily they understand each other. Was only when he came home to the Schweiber's annual party that she realized how much she enjoys people like him. And he kissed her…

For a long time, she tried not to be carried about that kiss, tried to convince herself that it meant nothing; but she met him again, in a rainy day in Houston. He spotted her somehow at the entrance of the farm where the Dead would play; he was there for the concert as well, with a few friends from college.

"Lindsay Weir?"

His voice was so familiar she thought from a dread minute it'd be someone who could put her in trouble with her parents. But when she looked up, she couldn't contain a smile.

"Barry! Oh, my God! You are here for the concert?" she had said, hugging him. They were both soaking wet already.

"Yes! I thought you were camping, or something; Neal didn't explain exactly."

She told him what she was doing the last couple of weeks, how she planned everything and how she hopped he didn't tell anyone about it. He told her not to worry, said she was both brave and stupid for doing such things and gave her some advices (she'd have to be braver and face up her parents about what and who she wants to be in her life, she can't keep hiding and lying). They watched the concert together and she felt _safe_ with him – as he held her, kissed her -, warm; so simple.

"We are kind of right." He said at the end of the night, making her smile. "I like how it feels."

"Me too." She answered.

But why on Earth she kept coming back for Nick? Back for thinking of Nick and his relationship with Sarah that was making him a better person. They _are not_ meant to be. She knew it from the beginning, but was having to repeat it internally every once in a while.

And now she was going to a city with both compromised Nick and dreamy Barry. If she didn't get her priorities straight, she'd probably lose it.

-X-

She was sure of two things when she jumped out of the bus in Chippawa: she was clean with her parents, and she'd probably have hell that summer with her "love life" (if she could say she had a _love life_). Because not only Daniel was there with Nick and Sarah waiting her arrival, but Barry was there too. She gave everyone a hug, happy to see them.

"Hey guys!"

"Not quite surprised about Ken's absence, we see." Daniel said. "But what about Kim?" they could tell he was pretending not to sound obvious and failing. "Weren't you best friends forever?"

Lindsay waved it off. "She told me she'd hit the road this summer, try some new things. I hope to have her back soon, thought. I can't have much of a girl's party with the compromised ones." She pointed Sarah, who smiled, holding Nick's arm a little tighter. She was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Who said you're single this summer?" Barry said, holding Lindsay's hand. Deep down she thought that should feel strange, but the best thing was: it didn't. And she realized that was probably how Nick feels with Sarah too, how they connect.

Lindsay smiled genuinely happy. Her parents were crossing the street to get to her.

"But we definitely can do some things together, Linds." Sarah finally said. "I'm pretty sure Millie and Amy would join us if we call them."

"Yeah! Definitely!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Daniel cut, bumping her arm. "Look, ask your brother about the party we're throwing at Gordon's next weekend."

"What? You and Sam?"

"He's a geek now." Nick said, laughing.

"And you are a freaking _disco dancer_." He replied, not looking at his friend.

"Are you still dancing?" Lindsay exclaimed, quite shocked, "Guys, you have so many things to tell me."

"Lindsay?" her mother called and she looked back. Her heart raced. God, she missed them. Most of all, it hurt so much to lie to them. By the way Barry looked at her, she knew he understood her feelings.

"We're not holding her much, Mrs. Weir." Daniel said all polite. How much did that neighborhood changed in only two weeks? "We are not. Can we show up at your place tonight, like… Eight?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Great. Later then."

The three of them waved their good byes and got into Daniel's car. Lindsay didn't wait any longer and hugged her parents, already answering every single question about the program they were asking.

"Barry Schweiber, are you lost, boy?" Harold asked, making the others laugh.

"Dad!"

"Oh, ignore him, sweetie." Jean said, pushing him to their car by the arm. "He's like that since Sam's new girlfriend said she really is a democrat."

"That girl!" He ranted. "I knew it just by looking at her face!"

"Wait, Sam has a new girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she could tell her mother was absolutely happy with that. "She's adorable! And you have to see your brother, Lindsay, you won't believe!" they put Linds' bags on the car.

"Who's my new sister-in-law? Do I know her? She's probably way different from Cindy, since daddy is so annoyed."

"I think you know her, her name is Maureen Sampson."

Lindsay stepped back surprised. "Really? She's lovely!"

"I know!" Jean exclaimed, almost laughing, and Harold moaned. "They went to the movies today." Her mother whispered. She was definitely loving it.

"Let's go, women! I'm sure Lindsay is tired and I want to know _everything_ about that summit program!"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Do you want to come to dinner tonight, Barry? Maureen will be there too."

"No, I think it's your moment with your daughter, Mrs. Weir. I can be with Linds tomorrow, don't worry." He answered with a smile, so charming. She nodded.

"Send a hello to your parents, would you?"

"Of course."

Barry held Lindsay's hand, holding her back a minute more.

"You think you're going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Yea. Thank you for being here anyway. It means a lot."

"No problem."

He held her, pulling her by the waist and they kissed lightly. He really was amazing, wasn't he?

They parted soon and she hopped in the car. Her father was still ranting.

"…but I think is great…" her mother was saying; she turned to Lindsay on the back seat. "I think it's great, Linds, that you and Barry are together. He's a great man, we know him and you look pretty happy."

Lindsay laughed when she saw her father's face. He didn't want to be happy about her having a boyfriend, but she knew he couldn't help it very much.

-X-

When they turned in their street, Lindsay heard a girl's voice shout "Hey Sam! Look!". She fumbled on what she was saying to look over the window, just to see a version clearly older of her brother riding his bike besides Maureen, the smiley girl from Florida.

"Is that Sam?" she exclaimed, shocked. "What happened with this town, I only spent two weeks away!"

Her mom was giggling. "I know, isn't it crazy? The doctor said it's normal, that boys usually grow really fast in a determinate moment of their lives."

"Did he really need to wait for me to be out of town to change so much?" they parked in front of the garage. "Oh, my God." She said, seeing Sam drop his bike behind the car, Maureen by his side on her own bike. Lindsay practically ran out of the car. "Sam!"

"Linds!" he hugged her and she punched his back lightly.

"You're taller than me!" she exclaimed, more shock in each word, making him laugh.

"I have to talk to you." He said. Something in his tone made her think he wanted something serious.

"Everyone wants to talk to her, we have plenty of time." Harold said, passing by them with the bags. "Hello Maureen."

"Hello, Mr. Weir." She answered and Lindsay looked at her.

"I heard you're driving him crazy with your politic choices." The older girl said and Sam made a face.

"I think he just wants something to rant about." He said, looking back to make sure his dad wasn't listening. "He never made such a big deal about _you_ being a democrat."

"We have to convince Sam, he said he's not really into politics." Maureen said, quite laughing. He rolled his eyes and she embraced him. He wasn't that much taller than her yet.

"I'm just saving my interest for when I really need it. I still have one year." He said, like it was that simple. Lindsay was going to argue with that, but the only thing that came out was a yawn. "Go rest, Linds. We can talk later."

"That's a good idea." She agreed, already heading to the house. "See you later, Maureen."

"Bye, Lindsay."

She went straight to her room, stood on her shirt and underwear, put a The Runaways album to play and slept immediately. She missed her own bed a lot.

-X-

A few hours later, Lindsay woke up covered in sweat; she couldn't remember a summer so hot in all her life and she was really missing the Texas' rain. After a cold shower, she headed to Sam's room, since they still had a couple of hours until dinner. She knocked three times before opening the door. Her brother was shirtless, sitting on the floor and painting a brand new rocket.

"I never saw this one." Lindsay said, approaching. Sam smiled, handing the rocket to her.

"It's the newest model, daddy brought to me. They have it in the store, can you believe?"

"Cool! Are you gonna launch it with your _girlfriend_?"

Sam smiled his dimpled smile that makes him look younger. His hair was a bit longer too, all shaggy with curls.

"Did you know that was the first thing Maureen did when she arrived – launch rockets with us?" Lindsay shook her head. "I'm starting to think we are made to be." They laughed. "Not really. But who knows? She's great."

"Mom loved her."

"I know! But we are like… _together_ in about three days or something." He said, now a little nervous. "Vicki said Maureen has a crush in me since ever and Daniel…"

"Are you talking to Vicki? Vicki, the cheerleader?"

"Yea, she's Maureen's friend and she's kind of dating Bill."

Lindsay laughed. "God, I need to leave town more often, if that's how things start to happen!"

"Oh." Sam's expression changed. "Yea, about you leaving town, that's what I want to talk to you."

"Yea, yea. Did something happen?" Lindsay asked, shifting from one leg to another, and then she opted to sit on the floor with her brother.

"Sort of." He answered. He stretched to catch a Star Wars' action figure box under his table. Underneath all the stuff Sam kept on that box, he took of an envelope with a logo she knew pretty well. "This came by the mail last week." He handed the envelope to his sister.

It had Lindsay's name on and was open. She looked its content, her eyes getting bigger with each word.

"You opened it?" Lindsay asked Sam, who nodded. "Why?"

"I was curious." He answered shrugging. "I mean, why they would send you a letter if you were there and they could talk in person?" she nervously passed her eyes through the letter again. "I knew something was wrong when I put the eyes on it. You're lucky I got the mail."

It was a letter from UM, from the staff of the summit program telling Lindsay that it was okay she couldn't go and she'd be welcome to the spring program next year. If that letter had got into her parents' hands, she'd probably be in military school by now. In Switzerland.

"Lindsay?" Sam asked in the lowest tone he could. She leaned closer. "Where were you?"

She breathed slowly and bit her lip, before say. "I was traveling around, following a band." She whispered. Sam's eyes widened. "It's not such a big deal, okay? I went with Kim and a couple of friends from school. They were seniors last year. And Barry was there one day too."

Sam couldn't tell if he was shocked or amazed.

"Where did you go?"

"A lot of places. Texas and Colorado, all that stuff."

He smiled. He was amazed.

"Was it cool?"

"It was _awesome_! I met some pretty interesting people and the band is so great! I brought you an album and a shirt, it's somewhere on my bag."

"Awesome!" they both smiled to each other, before he complete. "Just don't do it again, okay? Not this way, you know… _lying_."

Lindsay nodded, because she didn't want to lie ever again. Having to do it this whole summer would be a pain in the ass already.

"I think I owe you a big one now." She said; Sam waved it off.

"Maybe. We'll see if I'm gonna get into so much trouble as you use to get."

She laughed, punching his arm playfully and got up.

"I'm gonna find that shirt for you."

She got into a light dress (God, how could it still be _that_ hot?), tied her hair on a ponytail and took everything out of her bags until she found the disco and shirt she bought to Sam. At the time, she was disappointed that they only had L and XL shirts, because Sam was so short, but now she thanked God. Sam was getting huge, he probably got into his growing up metabolism this summer.

The moment she tossed the package across the corridor to Sam, the doorbell rang and her mother called for dinner. Sam put the shirt on immediately and went to get the door, because it obviously was Maureen. They all went to the dinner room. Jean had made green salad, hamburger and French fries – Lindsay's favorite dish.

"The Grateful Dead?" Harold asked, as soon as he saw Sam's shirt. "That's hippie's stuff!"

"Lindsay brought to me." Sam said, shrugging.

"Yea, they're great. Mr. Rosso borrowed one of their albums last year. Amazing."

"Where did you buy it, Linds?" Jean asked, curious. Lindsay chewed before answer.

"On the road, in one of the bus stops."

"Oh…" her mom said. "I used to like them a lot when I was younger."

"My parents are _huge_ fans." Maureen said, pointing a fry to Lindsay. "I remember one time when I was like… ten. They took me to one of their concerts. I remember it being pretty amazing."

"Oh, and your father is a hippie?" Harold asked. Maureen laughed; she wasn't taking Mr. Weir's provocations.

"Da and Ma sure like that type of music. They are into classic music a lot too; I had piano classes since I was five. But no, he's not a hippie, he's an engineering at GM."

"Uau." Both Lindsay and her mother said. Sam sat a bit straighter, proud of the girl by his side.

"She plays the piano just like you, Harold." Jean said, and Harold nodded, a smirk in his lips. He actually liked Sam's girlfriend a lot.

-X-

"Is somebody going to explain me that story of Daniel being a geek now?" Lindsay asked after dinner, sitting on the TV room with Sam and Maureen, who were listening to the album she gave him. Maureen knew all the songs by heart.

"He's not a geek now, he just hang out a few times with us to play Dungeons and Dragons." Sam said matter of fact. "He and Nick are working for dad at the store."

"And he took us to watch _S.O.B._ last weekend." Maureen completed. "He and Vicki's brother. We went completely illegal." She whispered that last part, laughing. Lindsay knew pretty well how it was to go to the movies with Daniel Desario and her freaks friends.

"I think _you guys_ are turning into freaks." Lindsay said, just to make fun of it.

They heard a knock on the kitchen's door and Lindsay looked at the clock. Almost eight, it probably was Daniel.

She got up and opened the door. She was right.

"Hey Linds!" he greeted with his crocked smile.

"Hi Daniel. Again."

He kind of laughed. "You look pretty; a bit tanned, but pretty."

"Thank you." She said, shyly. She wasn't used to compliments, and she thinks she'll never be. Except when it's about her intelligence. "So… you're a geek now or are you turning my little brother on a freak?"

Daniel made a face "Can we stop with the labels?" Lindsay laughed. It was always fun when Daniel was embarrassed. "Linds? Do you know something about Kim? Her mom hates me and I don't really know who else would know where she is."

Lindsay stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"I thought you guys broke up for good this time." She said, a bit of concern on her voice this time. She could tell Daniel was worried and she knew Kim was quite broken, trying to find her way this last two weeks. At this point, Lindsay wasn't quite sure if they were the best for each other. Too many falls brings too much damage to a vase.

"Yes. And I'm totally fine." He wasn't. "I'm just worried, you know? Because she's my friend."

Lindsay nodded.

"Last time I talked to her, she was in Colorado." She finally said, her hands on her back, tangling her fingers nervously. "Don't freak out, okay? But she's driving around the country with some hippies from school. They were following the Grateful Dead, and then they'd go to South Carolina. She told me she'd be back by Friday."

As she talked, Daniel went through a few stages of panic. By the end, he was pulling his hair, thinking.

"_This Friday_?"

"Yes." Lindsay said slowly, cocking her head. "Look, you really don't need to worry, Lauren and Victor are great and I know she's having plenty of fun."

"How can you possibly know that?" he was starting to sound desperate. Lindsay sighed, getting closer and talking lower.

"Because I was with her." She said, and started to speak really fast. "I didn't attend the summit program, I went with them to follow the Dead. We spent two weeks on the road and it was great. I have to tell you something about Kim, though**."**

"What? She found a new boyfriend already?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Dany. No. She's broken too. But you guys need to find balance before getting back together. You can't be good for each other with the amount of fight you guys have. She really likes you, Daniel, and it looks like you like her just as much. But you have to sort yourselves out first, because it's really getting into everyone's nerves, you both."

Daniel sighed, trying to calm down.

"You know, Lindsay, you're _kinda_ right."

"I am. And now that you're becoming this young responsible man – Sam already told me you are working for my dad, please don't screw it up -, get along with geeks and all that stuff… I know Kim likes to study. You guys can find a new patch to each other, huh?"

Daniel shook his head, smiling.

"You're impossible, Lady Weir." He kissed her forehead. "Talk to you tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

He lit a cigarette; "Don't forget the party at Gordon's next Saturday! Ask Sam."

"Okay."

She waved. He got into his car and rode off. On the other side of the street, Millie observed him leave. The girls saw each other and both smiled. Dropping the trash on the bin, Millie crossed the street and hugged Lindsay.

"You're back!"

"I was going to pass by and say hello, but I slept the whole day. How are you, Millie?"

"I'm great! I went to this camp with church last week, remember? Right before you went to the summit program." Lindsay nodded. "They talked to us about dating and stuff. It was good. And how was your summer program? I have ice cream on my fridge, do you want some? We can talk outside."

Lindsay went inside just to tell her parents she was going to Millie's for half an hour and the girls crossed the street to get some popsicles.


	4. Four

**FOUR**

Lindsay agreed to work half period on summer at his father's store to save extra money for college. It looked like all of her friends were working there – Nick was a stockiest, Daniel a salesman, and even Millie was a cashier. Linds' job was with the payments books and bills by the office, but she always managed to do a few stuff in the store, just to spend some time with everyone.

Even though a franchise store opened on the other side of town, her father had some faithful clients and he was actually thinking about opening another store in the city. She and Millie went every morning with her father. The store opened by eight o'clock. At noon, the boys arrived. Two hours later, the girls would go back home play Uno and eat ice cream.

But most of the time, Lindsay would meet Barry and they'd do something cool, like going to the movies or to a disco store.

They were all preparing for the party at Gordon Crisp's house. He had a pool and his parents let him bring his friends. They would even "let the kids free" and spend the weekend in New York. The geeks plus Daniel were planning barbecue, music, sun and water. That'd be **the** summer party.

It took a while, but Lindsay understood what was up the geeks and Daniel. Her brother told her how he was put on the V.A. class right in the end of the year, the invitation to play Dungeons and Dragons and how Daniel finally found something he was good at. Then, a couple of days later, he got into a conversation between Nick and her father and somehow got the job.

Ken was out of town until Tuesday, because he was with his father on a conference with clients somewhere on the east coast, Amy was with him.

According to Millie, Nick and Sarah were doing okay, since he's no longer into all that disco stuff, but still has to go because she needs a partner and everything. Oh-oh.

On Wednesday, Lindsay went to work on the afternoon and caught Nick and Daniel on their break sharing a spliff behind the store.

"Nick! I thought you quit!"

"Yea, I know, I thought that too. But that disco shit is really getting in my nerves, man." It made her laugh. "Want some?"

"No, I'm good." She answered. "You know, you should tell her you don't wanna be her disco bitch anymore."

Daniel started to laugh hard. "Disco bitch! Best definition ever."

Nick punched him. "As long as I'm having sex, I'm cool." Daniel laughed more. "No, I like her."

Lindsay's eyebrows lifted. _That_ explained a lot.

-X-

She forbid herself to think about the Barry-Nick dilemma, especially after she knew that Sarah wasn't being so successful with her relationship as well. Barry is great. He knows her, he understands her, he's perfect, and every time she thinks of him, the L word pops in her head. She had to _stop_ thinking about the unfinished things she and Nick had. She was happy with Barry and that was it.

That was how she screwed up with Nick in the first place. She kept thinking about the wrong things and never really tried to like him. And now she was seeing all the right in him, when she already had right! And she was happy with Barry, God! (keep thinking it, because it's true, because you feel it, keep thinking about one, not the other).

The true was, she never thinks about Nick when she was with Barry – differently from when she was with Nick and she used to think about everything else. Barry cares about her, they connect. And he's so great. They can talk about anything, anytime and he is intelligent and funny! He makes her forget the world, and that's the best thing about him.

But when he leaves, she starts to think again – about her ridiculously funny ex-boyfriend and his crappy garage band and how he tried so hard to show her he wasn't an ordinary guy, how he really liked her, his awkwardness and creepiness and that was enough to make her stop.

You didn't want him as your boyfriend in the first place because he crept the hell out of you, Lindsay. Keep it together.

-X-

Kim Kelly called Thursday night, right after Lindsay hang the phone – she was talking to Amy, who described the hills of Carmel with such passion Linds was sure the girl would move there with Ken as soon as they get married. Kim was coming back; she already was on the next city and needed somewhere to stay the night. She had no idea how she'd be welcome in her own house, so she needed a night of preparation.

So Lindsay called Millie to a sleepover and by the time Kim arrived, they had nachos, cheddar and Coca-Cola and _Cabaret_ was about to start.

Kim told them about the beach and the parties and the people, promised she'd sell her car and she'd get a kombi or something bigger, and they would drive off in the first opportunity to meet America.

"Like Kerouack in _On The Road_." She added, and Lindsay smiled. When they had to read the book for school, Kim couldn't make through the thirtieth page and Lindsay herself hadn't liked it pretty much. But when they put the foot on the road, Kim found the book on the back of the van (_we __**are**__ the Beat generation, guys_ – Lauren had said), and she devoured every single page of it.

"As long as we don't have drugs and Dean Moriarty on our trip, it's okay." Millie added, and the girls laughed.

-X-

Lindsay didn't work on Fridays (she had to work on Saturdays, so that was their deal), so she was alone at home the next morning. Sam was at Neal's, her mother was shopping; Kim left early "to face the dragon", she said, and her father and Millie went to work.

The weather was melting her. She put on her smallest shorts, a sport's bra and sleeveless shirt, played The Who and started half cleaning, half dancing through the house. It couldn't be _that_ hot at ten in the morning! It was ridiculous.

She was with half of her body in the fridge looking for pudding when someone opened the kitchen's door.

"Linds?"

She knew that voice so well it made her hit her head on the fridge when she tried to stand up fast.

"Nick!"

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm…" she touched her head where she hit it. "I'm okay, it's nothing. Hi!" oh, God, she was nervous.

"Hi, hm…" he fumbled a bit. He was so tall! He should definitely get back to basketball. "So." He started again. "I was going to call you, but I was nearby…" of course, because Sarah lives two streets ahead. "We are going to the Iron Horse tonight. It's the birthday of the little sister of one of Daniel's friends or something and today is the everything-you-can-eat day. You wanna go?"

Lindsay thought about it for a second.

"You can take your boyfriend with you, too." Nick completed.

"Oh, no… he's out of town." She said. Barry left the day before to sort some things with the Uni out. He was seriously thinking about become an economist. "He comes back on Sunday."

"Oh… cool." He said, without thinking. She blushed. "But you are coming anyway, aren't you?"

"Yea! Definitely. Count me in."

Nick smiled and stepped back. "I should go, I have to work…"

"Yea." Lindsay said, stepping back too, but them she remembered of closing the door, so she stepped forward twice.

"You look great, by the way." He suddenly said. "Hot."

She felt her cheeks burn and laughed nervously. He hesitated for a moment more, than stepped forward too. Lindsay stopped breathing for a second and it was when everything happened.

Nick got her face with both hands the exactly same way he did when they first kissed, leaned and she got on her toes (he's so tall!) to get to his lips, like she was thirsty of him. He held her by the waist with one arm and lifted her easily. She held him by the neck and grabbed his waist with her legs. They had never kissed that way before. He stumbled to the sink where she sat without breaking the kiss.

They couldn't tell how long they stood right there just kissing (so much passion, so much desire), but the sound of the car parking in front of the Weir's house startled them and they broke apart, breathing heavily.

When Jean entered by the kitchen's door, Lindsay was putting water on a glass for Nick.

"Hi mom! Nick was telling me they're going to the Iron Horse tonight and I'm going too, okay?" she said, probably a little to eagerly.

"Well, that wasn't really a question." Jean said, laughing and putting the groceries on the table. "Sam is going there too, it's Bill's girlfriend's birthday."

Lindsay nodded slowly and looked at Nick.

"Well…" he said. "I've got to go to work, so… see you later, Linds." Lindsay waved goodbye. He gave the glass to Jean, who laughed. He was always so funny. "Nice to see you, Mrs. Weir."

"Come back another time, Nick. You're always welcome." She said in her lovely way.

"I will." He answered, and left.

Lindsay let go a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and drank some water. That would be a hot summer.

* * *

_**A/N**: I hate this chapter because it's pretty much crappy. I tried to re-write, but just got worse. I'm sorry :(_

_And I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm Office-less (and I dislike a lot to edit documents online. Anyone knows where I can find that Office mobile version for free? ._.)_

_Thank you for reading my bad little story. See you next chapter! x_


	5. Hello readers

Hi guys.

So, huh... I'm gonna re-write it. I'm not happy at all with how this fic is turning, so I'm gonna write it again, write it better, because I think we deserve something better.

So stay tuned, I might show up with something new soon :D

Thank yall for reading what I write, btw. It's really nice of you.


End file.
